Blue Dreams
by Foxcoon
Summary: Eh... My first story, so I'm not good at this kinda thing. Is Sly just having another dream, or is it something more? Reviews for chapters.


** Well. This is my first story, so comments, critic, and review is acceptable, if not craved.**

The night was beautiful over Paris, the Eiffel Tower shone in the distance, as the skyline illuminated the great structure. The factories in the industrial part of Paris limped to life, slowly coming on as the night shift started, the Downtown part of the city would start to shut down, as most of the residential part of the city would be fast asleep. One building in particular was interest to the lone inhabitant of the nighttime roofs, who had crossed the city, leaping from Sky Scrapers, weaving through the pipes and wires of the industrial district, and passed silently through the residential houses of the sleeping, followed clumsily by the idiots of the Paris Police Department. Smiling to himself, the shadow on the roof sat on the edge of an apartment building, standing next to the International Police Department, one of his legs dangling off the side, whistle the other was pulled up next to his body. An arm wrapped around his leg, his cheek resting softly on his knee as he stared longingly at the only window still filled with light in the whole building. From his hand a cane loosely hung, a golden hook at one end, and a soft, polished handle, standing about as tall as the one carrying it. A blue hat sat on his head, held in place by an ear, as it threatened to slide off, due to the angle of his head, the blue sweater he normally wear hung by the hook, the hot Paris night finally taking it's toll on the shadow. The black pants he wore only served to help him blend in, as the window he was watching opened, and a Vixen leaned out, heaving a heavy sigh, her deep blue curls bouncing softly as she looked down to the streets below, then up to the roofs, her chocolate pools so deep the shadow could loose himself inside them. Then he saw the smirk, and the hand reach for the gun, and he knew, she saw him.

Sly smiled, looking down at Carmalita, as she slowly raised her shock pistol and aimed it directly at him. Acting as though the gun had fired, a smirk crossed Carmalita's lips. "Pow. I gotcha Cooper."

The Master Thief smiled as he faked a bullet to his heart, flopping backwards momentarily, before sitting back up, letting his other leg hang off revealing his toned chest and abs to the women, without even realizing it. "Ugh! Si, my Senorita, you got me, a long time ago.~" Sly smiled as Carmalita spun on her heels and rolled her eyes, retreating into her office.

Taking the open window as an invitation into the room, without the smirk leaving his face, Sly dropped onto a flag pole, and walked across it slowly, his muscles rippling across his body as he moved, his eyes never leaving Carmalita's, as her eyes never left his toned body. The flagpole bent with his weight, and about the last foot, he slid, the end bending dangerously low, before twanging back up, as Cooper leaped off it, and clutched the edge of the window, half climbing in, allowing one leg to dangle out the window, the other to brace himself against the wooden frame of the large, double door windows. Carmalita divided her attention between the pile of paperwork on her desk, and the handsome Raccoon that was lounging in her window.

"Y'know, we never really talk much." Sly reached behind him, and pulled a miscellaneous object off one of the tables in Carmalita's office, a stapler, whoo-hoo.

A chuckle came from the blue haired vixen. "What are you talking about Cooper?" She looked at him as though he were crazy, with a smile across her face.

Sly gave the Stapler a moody fling onto the couch across her office. "We never talk. Like we did in the helicopter... I wanna get to know you more..."

"Well, I've got another 8 files to process. Start talking Cooper." Carmalita winked at the Raccoon and dragged another bulging file onto her desk, opening it and starting work on that case.

"...Lets start with why I'm not in cuffs right now." The confident voice washed over Carmalita like a warm wave, and a shudder went through her. Hoping he didn't notice, she gave a fake sigh of frustration.

"Well, to start with, it's too late, and I'm too tired to chase you. There's also the fact that I'd rather have you shirtless in my office then my bedroom." Carmalita looked over at him, noticing how he was still shirtless, and turning a deep red.

"H-Hey, don't blame me... It's hot out..." Sly looked back up to the roof, where his sweater lay, half on, half off, looking like it would fall.

While the Master Thief was distracted, Carmalita sneaked up next to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, and nestled her head into his chest. "Mmm, Sly, you're so soft.~"

"Wha-C-Carm!" Sly was shocked as she looked up at him with lidded and glazed, as her lips moved towards his, her eyes slowly closing, as they came closer. Sly smiled, and closed his eyes, moving his head forward, his nose and lips hitting something else, something cold and hard. Opening his eyes, Sly saw himself on his floor, smooching with the wooden boards on his floor. Sighing, he righted himself and untangled his blankets from around himself, and sat back in his bed. Sighing, Sly rubbed his head. "I've gotta get her outta my head..."


End file.
